Une carte postale d'elle et lui A postcard from
by mari6s
Summary: Traduction du oneshot de niah1988, "A postcard from him and her". Booth et Brennan décident d'essayer le concept des vacances communes. 3ème partie de la série "Une carte postale de...". Partie 1, 2 et 4 en ligne: 4180224, 4182121, 4293163.


**Une carte postale d'elle et lui (A postcard from him and her)**

_**Auteur :** niah1988_

_**Traduction : **mari6s_

_**Résumé :** ce oneshot a lieu après le dernier épisode de la saison 1, Passé composé (Woman in limbo, en VO) _

_Booth et Bones en vacances. (3ème partie de la série Une carte postale de...)_

_**Disclaimer :** Bones et tous ses personnages n'appartiennent ni à niah1988, ni à moi. Et je ne suis que l'humble traductrice de la fic en anglais de niah1988._

_**Note :**J'ai choisi le vouvoiement entre Bones et Booth pour respecter le choix du doublage de la version française, même si je trouve que le tutoiement sonne souvent mieux, surtout en fics..._

_J'ai fait aussi vite que j'ai pu pour cette traduction... Je risque de mettre un peu plus longtemps pour la 4ème et dernière partie, vu que je suis pas mal occupée en ce moment..._

Booth adressa un sourire brillant à sa compagne. _Je l'ai fait. J'ai réussi à la traîner avec moi au Canada._ Il ne prêta à nouveau attention à la route que lorsqu'elle lui eut rendu un petit sourire. Ils étaient actuellement en voiture sur une route presque déserte, dans une voiture de location, vers une destination inconnue. Enfin, une destination inconnue pour Temperance. Booth savait très bien vers où ils se dirigeaient. La seule chose que Temperance savait était qu'ils avaient pris l'avion jusqu'au Canada, où ils avaient atterri environ une demi-heure plus tôt. Ensuite, Booth l'avait poussé sur le siège passager de la voiture où ils étaient. Elle avait essayé de lui faire dire où ils allaient, mais tout ce qu'elle avait obtenu, c'était son sourire charmeur.

« Alors, pourquoi m'avez-vous traînée au Canada ? » demanda Temperance après cinq minutes de silence, n'essayant pas cette fois de découvrir _où_ ils allaient mais _pourquoi_ ils allaient quelque part.

Il haussa les épaules. « Après vos vacances désastreuses à Québec l'année dernière, j'ai pensé que je pourrais vous ramener au Canada et vous montrer un côté différent, plus amusant, de ce pays. »

« Mes vacances n'ont pas été aussi "désastreuses" que ce que vous dites. »

Il haussa un sourcil. « Oh, vraiment ? Alors pourquoi êtes-vous revenue plus tôt ? »

_Parce que vous me manquiez_, pensa Temperance. _Je ne peux pas lui dire ça. Son ego atteindrait la taille de l'Océan Atlantique. _« Je suis revenue parce qu'il n'y avait pas de plage. » Elle croisa les bras devant sa poitrine pour souligner le ton décidé de sa voix.

« Il n'y a pas de plage là où nous allons maintenant, alors s'il vous plaît, Bones, expliquez-moi pourquoi vous avez accepté de venir avec moi pour ce voyage ? » Il avait du mal à retenir un rire. _Elle est chou quand elle creuse un trou pour s'enterrer._

Temperance resta silencieuse un moment. En silence, elle se disputa avec elle-même pour décider ou non d'avouer la vraie raison de sa soumission plutôt rapide à sa requête de venir avec lui dans les montagnes du Canada. Pour être totalement honnête avec elle-même, il y avait beaucoup de raisons mais il y en avait une en particulier qui l'avait persuadée d'accepter l'offre de Booth.

Elle avait voulu voir la tête que Cam ferait à son allusion laconique aux vacances qu'elle prenait, avec Booth. C'était aussi simple que ça. Elle avait délibérément choisi de mettre en colère sa patronne, le Dr Camille Saroyan.

Camille était sa supérieure et Temperance la respectait pour ça – dans une certaine mesure. Elle voulait bien accepter que Cam soit experte dans son domaine. Avec le temps, elle avait appris à respecter la femme, mais ce qu'elle ne pouvait pas accepter était le fait que la légiste aux cheveux bruns ait réussi la première à découvrir comment Booth était sans vêtements sur lui. Cam avait été la première à parcourir ses larges épaules et son torse musclé du bout de ses doigts. Elle avait réussi à attirer Booth dans une relation avec un collègue de travail ; quelque chose que Temperance avait subtilement essayé de faire plusieurs fois, en vain.

Ce qui la troublait le plus était que Cam l'avait battue. Temperance était une femme très ambitieuse et avait l'esprit de compétition. Elle détestait perdre, même si c'était dans un combat qui existait à peine dans son propre esprit. Et Camille l'avait battue concernant Booth.

_Grâce à elle je me demande encore si l'odeur de Booth est différente après avoir fait l'amour._ Temperance regarda furtivement son partenaire, derrière le volant. Elle ne pouvait pas lui dire toutes ces choses. Pas plus qu'elle ne pouvait le renseigner sur le sentiment de triomphe qui avait envahi son corps quand elle avait été témoin du passage de l'expression de Cam du bien-être à la morosité, quand elle avait annoncé leur départ pour le Canada. Alors oui, sa raison principale d'avoir accepté si promptement pour partir en vacances était de voir la réaction de Camille.

Sa deuxième raison n'avait rien à voir avec la vengeance. Grâce à toutes les horribles choses qu'ils avaient traversées ensemble, elle et Booth s'étaient rapprochés. Ils avaient trouvé un schéma de travail assez plaisant. Elle apportait les faits ; lui le don de parler aux gens. De temps en temps, il entrait en contact avec la fouine à l'intérieur de lui, et elle s'essayait à la psychologie. Prendre des vacances en commun ne pouvait que resserrer leurs liens.

Et, dernière raison mais pas la moindre, le souvenir de la promesse qu'il lui avait fait sur sa carte postale l'avait poussée à dire oui. Il avait prétendu qu'il pensait chaque mot qu'il avait écrit. C'était clair maintenant qu'il n'avait pas menti. Quand elle était rentrée plus tôt que prévu de son voyage à Québec, il avait passé plus de cinq heures à l'attendre à l'aéroport. Ça devait bien vouloir dire quelque chose. Peut-être qu'elle lui avait manqué aussi ?

Et maintenant, ils étaient sur la route d'une destination inconnue. Ensemble. Temperance sourit. Il n'y avait aucune chance qu'elle se sente seule ou qu'elle s'ennuie. Non, elle aurait quelqu'un à qui parler cette fois. La seule pensée des moments particuliers qu'ils partageraient la faisait frissonner d'avance.

Mais elle ne pouvait pas lui dire tout ça. Pas encore en tout cas. Temperance osa voler un autre coup d'œil sur Booth. _Je ne peux pas lui dire qu'il m'a manqué et je ne peux pas lui dire que j'ai décidé de venir avec lui juste pour énerver Cam. Alors comment répondre à sa question ?_

« Bones, je crois que je vous ai posé une question facile. Il n'y a pas de plage là où nous allons, alors pourquoi êtes-vous là ? »

Temperance inclina le menton vers le haut. « Je suis là parce que vous y êtes. »

Booth se retourna d'un coup, riant tout bas. « Vous pouvez tourner ça dans tous les sens, Bones, mais ce que vous dites là signifie que je vous aurais trop manqué si j'étais parti sans vous. »

_Il me connaît trop bien, zut._

--°--

« Alors c'est ici ? »

Booth regarda l'anthropologue faire le tour de la cabane, examinant chaque chose que son regard croisait. Soudain elle s'arrêta à un seau sur la table basse. Temperance en sortit une bouteille couverte de glace et la lui montra, les sourcils haussés. « Champagne ? C'est une touche romantique. Vous êtes sûr d'avoir emmené la bonne personne ? »

_C'est de la jalousie que je relève dans sa voix ? _« Evidemment, j'ai emmené la bonne personne. Qui d'autre aurais-je pu traîner de force avec moi ? » demanda-t-il avec désinvolture, prenant la bouteille apparemment hors de prix de ses mains.

Temperance haussa les épaules. « Peut-être le Dr Saroyan ? »

« Je ne lui ai pas promis que je l'emmènerais avec moi pour mes prochaines vacances, répondit-il doucement. Je suis un homme de parole. »

Elle acquiesça avant d'attraper ses sacs et d'entrer dans la chambre la plus proche. Booth la suivit. S'appuyant au chambranle de la porte, tenant toujours la bouteille de champagne, il dit « Le champagne est probablement une idée de Hodgins. »

Temperance se retourna. « Hodgins ? Qu'est-ce qu'il a à voir avec nos vacances ? »

« Il m'a recommandé cet endroit, répondit Booth. Il a mentionné des super massages. J'ai trouvé que quelques-uns uns nous feraient du bien après toutes ces affaires stressantes sur lesquelles on a travaillé. »

Elle hocha la tête en faisant le tour de la chambre pour défaire ses bagages. Booth sourcilla quand elle en sortit une pile de sous-vêtements noirs, manifestement pas gênée le moins du monde qu'il les voie. C'était une des nombreuses choses qui représentaient parfaitement Temperance pour lui. Elle était tout sauf subtile. Ça ne lui posait pas de problème qu'il sache quel type de sous-vêtements elle portait ou quelle sorte de tenue elle portait au lit. _En parlant de tenue de nuit, je me demande ce qu'elle porte._ Comme si elle avait lu dans ses pensées, Temperance sortit un short très court et un débardeur.

« Ne me dites pas que c'est tout ce que vous allez porter cette nuit ? » lâcha-t-il avant d'avoir pu s'arrêter.

L'air rebelle, elle posa ses mains sur ses hanches. « Vous préféreriez que je ne porte rien du tout ? »

Pas bon. Vraiment pas bon. Des images d'une Temperance nue étaient la dernière chose dont sa libido avait besoin.

Booth haussa les épaules nonchalamment à ses mots. « Il peut faire très froid dans le coin. Je crois juste que ce serait mieux que vous portiez quelque chose de chaud. »

« Moins on porte de vêtements, plus on se réchauffe. C'est un fait scientifiquement prouvé. »

Il lui adressa un sourire de guingois. « Vraiment ? Alors je me glisse nu dans mon lit cette nuit. »

Décidant de conduire son esprit vers des sujets moins risqués que Booth dormant nu comme un ver, elle revint à sa tâche : transférer ses vêtements de sa valise à l'armoire. Booth ne bougea pas de son poste sur le seuil de la porte. « Booth, mes vêtements sont-ils si intéressants ? »

Cette déclaration sembla le sortir de son observation intense. Un sourire se fraya un chemin sur les lèvres de Temperance. _Pour un homme qui est engagé avec quelqu'un, il est vraiment intéressé par mes sous-vêtements._ « Booth ? »

« Euh, oui, je vais mettre ça au réfrigérateur pour plus tard. Je hum... vous rejoindrai quand vous aurez fini ici. »

Il sortit précipitamment de la pièce, clairement embarrassé qu'elle l'ait surpris alors qu'il avait baissé sa garde et qu'il était hypnotisé par son choix de tenues de nuit et de sous-vêtements.

--°--

« Oh oui, juste là. C'est ça. Oh oui. » ronronna Booth.

« Booth, arrêtez de faire ces bruits. »

« Quoi ? Pourquoi ? Quand j'apprécie quelque chose, j'aime exprimer mon approbation par des bruits vocaux. »

« Je parie que Cam apprécie que vous soyez vocal. » marmonna Temperance.

Tournant la tête pour lui faire face, il s'exclama « Est-ce que vous venez d'essayer de faire une allusion sexuelle sur ma relation avec Camille ? »

« Et si c'était le cas ? »

« Alors je dirais que vous devriez faire mieux. Surtout si vous essayez de me gêner. »

« Je n'essayais pas de... »

« Bones ! » l'interrompit-il. « Taisez-vous et profitez du massage. »

Ils étaient allongés l'un à côté de l'autre, chacun sur sa propre table pendant que les deux masseurs effectuaient des miracles sur leurs dos nus. Il y avait un CD jouant doucement des sons naturels en ambiance, pour relaxer les deux personnes allongées sous leur serviette. Booth se laissait aller dans un état d'esprit paisible jusqu'à ce que Temperance décide de briser le silence confortable.

« Il n'y a pas de problème à être vocal, vous savez. »

« Bones... grogna Booth en ouvrant les yeux pour la regarder à nouveau. Ce n'est pas le moment pour une de vos harangues scientifiques. »

« Ce n'est pas une _harangue scientifique_, Booth, remarqua-t-elle sèchement. Je veux simplement vous faire remarquer qu'il n'y a rien de mal à exprimer votre satisfaction. Par exemple, quand j'ai du plaisir lors d'un rapport sexuel, je peux devenir très vocale. » Elle sut que sa deuxième tentative de l'embarrasser avait réussi quand elle vit ses yeux prendre la taille de soucoupes. _Ça lui apprendra. Il ne peut pas attendre de moi que je ferme ma bouche à propos du sexe alors qu'il fait ces bruits._

« Bones... »

« Booth... fit-elle en envoyant un sourire doux dans sa direction. Taisez-vous et profitez du massage. »

--°--

_Là. Juste là. A cause de ce sourire que vous venez de lancer, Bones, je viens juste de perdre une autre partie de mon cœur pour vous._ Booth secoua la tête mais sentit ses yeux revenir immédiatement sur son visage. Il ne pouvait pas chasser son regard d'elle, quoi qu'il fasse, quand elle avait l'air aussi paisible et détendue. La lumière du feu crépitant en face d'eux l'éclairait, soulignait ses pommettes hautes, son nez saillant et ses lèvres généreuses. Il devait combattre l'envie de s'approcher et de caresser sa joue de son pouce, juste pour voir si sa peau était vraiment aussi douce qu'elle en avait l'air. C'était incroyable à quelle vitesse ses instincts romantiques étaient entrés en scène. _On n'est ici que depuis deux jours et je perds déjà toute mon apparence de flic rude. Les gars du boulot mourraient de rire s'ils découvraient à quel point je peux être dégoulinant de guimauve quand elle est dans le coin._

« Booth, arrêtez de me fixer. »

_Alors arrêtez d'être si belle._ « Je ne vous fixais pas. »

Il trouva finalement l'énergie de détourner ses yeux de son visage jusqu'à la cheminée. Il se dégourdit les jambes et s'appuya à nouveau sur l'accoudoir du canapé entre eux deux. Le silence s'engouffra encore une fois entre eux.

« Le dîner était super. » nota Temperance.

Booth sourit mais garda son regard fixé sur le feu. Il ne savait pas quels désirs étranges lui sauteraient dessus s'il osait la regarder. « Je vous avais dit que je faisais une bonne fondue au fromage. » Il la vit acquiescer du coin de l'œil, juste avant qu'elle pose ses yeux sur lui. Il recula en son for intérieur. _Ne m'envoyez pas "le regard", Temperance. Je ne suis pas responsable de mes actes quand vous m'envoyez "le regard"._

Elle lui avait adressé "le regard" plusieurs fois pendant les deux derniers jours. Sa partenaire réservait habituellement ce regard de fouine aux os qu'elle examinait, mais maintenant elle l'utilisait sur lui. On aurait presque dit qu'elle essayait de comprendre quelque chose. Quel mystère essayait-elle de résoudre ?

Peut-être qu'elle était juste aussi abasourdie que lui de constater à quel point ils étaient à l'aise l'un avec l'autre. Non, "à l'aise" n'était pas le terme qu'il cherchait. Quand ils travaillaient sur une affaire, ils étaient à l'aise l'un avec l'autre. Là, ils étaient... Le terme correct pour décrire leurs interactions lui échappa à nouveau. Ils se chamaillaient encore, comme toujours. Seulement, il y avait maintenant un ton sous-jacent à leurs petits désaccords. Leurs plaisanteries étaient maintenant plus enjouées, colorées, plus... chargées sexuellement. Sa partenaire ne ratait pas une occasion de diriger leurs débats vers le sexe. Et Dieu savait quel effet ça avait sur lui.

Mais il aimait leur nouvelle façon de se disputer. Bien sûr, cette petite information piquante qu'elle lui avait fournie sur ses habitudes quand elle avait du plaisir l'avait déséquilibré un moment. Mais c'était stimulant. Il était maintenant plus déterminé que jamais à agir sur ses impulsions et à découvrir si elle lui avait dit la vérité.

« Pourquoi m'avez-vous emmenée ici, Booth ? »

Sa question le sortit de ses rêveries. _Ah, elle veut résoudre le mystère de ma soudaine requête de prendre des vacances communes._ Eclaircissant sa voix, il sauta sur ses pieds. « Je vais chercher cette bouteille de champagne. »

« Belle tactique de diversion. » grommela-t-elle dans son dos.

Quand il revint, il trouva Temperance étendant ses bras au-dessus de sa tête. Sa chemise était assez remontée pour qu'il ait une claire vue du bas de son dos agréablement façonné. Booth ferma vite les yeux, et sa pomme d'Adam fit un aller-retour express. _Bon sang, couvrez-moi ce dos ! J'ai fantasmé sur mes mains courant sur votre colonne vertébrale assez longtemps quand on nous faisait ce massage._

Essayant de détourner son esprit de tout autre fantasme qui incluaient sa partenaire et son dos, il fit sauter le bouchon de la bouteille et remplit deux verres de champagne. Lui tendant son verre, il se rassit à côté d'elle.

« Pourquoi m'avez-vous emmenée ici, Booth ? »

_Zut, Bones, je croyais pourtant que m'enfuir dans la cuisine était un signe clair de mon refus de discuter ce sujet. A moins que vous n'essayiez délibérément de me piéger pour que je vous dise que je vous ai emmenée ici pour risquer de dépasser cette fine ligne entre partenaires et quelque chose de plus ?_ Il sirota sa boisson, hésitant entre lui parler des étincelles qui sentait entre eux ou esquiver la question en lui en posant une à son tour. _La seconde option est sans doute la plus sûre._ « Pourquoi avez-vous accepté de venir avec moi, Bones ? Je suppose que David, ou quel que soit son nom, n'était pas plus ravi que ça de vous voir vous enfuir au Canada avec moi. »

« Je ne vois plus David. »

« Oh... Je ne savais pas. » _Mais je le suspectais. C'était un pauvre type. Franchement Bones, vous avec un comptable ? C'est comme essayer d'accoupler une panthère avec une tortue. Il était bien trop ennuyeux pour vous. Vous avez besoin de quelqu'un qui met du piquant dans votre vie... quelqu'un de dangereux... quelqu'un comme moi !_ « Je croyais que vous vouliez vous essayer au concept de la relation ? »

« Je ne voulais pas une relation avec lui. C'était juste une histoire de besoins biologiques. » Elle regarda le feu un moment. « Qu'est-ce que c'est, entre vous et le Dr Saroyan ? »

« Pardon ? »

« Relation ou besoins biologiques ? »

Question difficile... ou peut-être pas. C'était surtout pour satisfaire le brasier sexuel que sa partenaire allumait souvent en lui. Mais il ne pouvait pas dire ça à Temperance. Ç'avait déjà été difficile de s'admettre à lui-même que sa liaison avec Cam était tout sauf profonde et émouvante, sans parler de l'admettre devant elle. Les bons catholiques n'étaient pas censés avoir ce genre de passades.

Booth haussa les épaules. « Vous savez… Elle est là. »

_Et c'est tout ce que vous obtiendrez de moi, Bones. Vous n'êtes pas la seule à savoir donner des réponses cryptées._

--°--

Angela Montenegro étouffa un bâillement en allumant son ordinateur. Sans Brennan dans le coin pour la divertir avec ses opinions plutôt amusantes sur la façon de manœuvrer avec les hommes, le boulot était une corvée. Elle ouvrit sa boîte aux lettres électronique et y trouva deux e-mails ; un de Brennan et un de Booth. Un soupir lui échappa.

« Ce n'est pas bon. Ils sont supposés envoyer une seule carte, pas deux. » marmonna-t-elle avant d'approcher le curseur de sa souris des messages. Elle décida d'ouvrir celui de Brennan en premier. Ça avait l'air d'être une e-carte, la version virtuelle d'une carte postale.

**Les bâtons et les pierres n'ont pas eu besoin de casser mes os°. Booth les a devancés. Quoi qu'il te dise, tout est de sa faute.**

(° ndlt : référence à l'expression : « sticks and stones may break my bones, but words will never hurt me », littéralement « les bâtons et les pierres peuvent casser mes os, mais les mots ne me blesseront jamais », équivalente à « la bave du crapaud n'atteint pas la blanche colombe »)

L'artiste haussa les sourcils. _Qu'est-ce qui est de la faute de Booth ?_ Peut-être y aurait-il plus d'informations dans la carte de Booth.

**Avec Bones dans le coin, on risque toujours la fracture d'un membre. Prenez cette dernière partie au mot près. Je ne plaisante pas.**

Ses sourcils montèrent encore plus haut. _La fracture d'un membre ? Oh non..._

Le jour suivant, l'artiste était assise dans son bureau, dessinant le visage du squelette étendu sur sa table quand le bruit de deux personnes se chamaillant la fit sauter sur ses pieds et courir jusqu'à la mezzanine. Elle vit Temperance assise dans un fauteuil roulant avec sa jambe gauche plâtrée, et Booth debout à côté d'elle avec son bras caché sous sa veste.

« Mon Dieu non, ne me dis pas que vous vous êtes disputés et que tu as utilisé tes prises de karaté sur lui. »

« Quoi ? Angela, je n'y crois pas ! _Je_ suis assise dans un fauteuil roulant et tu t'inquiètes pour _lui _? » cria Temperance, pointant un doigt accusateur dans la direction de Booth.

Hodgins arriva près d'eux. « Joli plâtre, Dr Brennan. » dit-il, désignant sa jambe.

Temperance le fusilla du regard. « Tout est de la faute de Booth. »

« Laissez-moi en dehors de ça. Ce n'est _pas_ de ma faute ! »

Elle dirigea son regard furieux sur l'agent du FBI. « Je ne serais pas dans ce fauteuil avec une jambe cassée si un certain agent du FBI prétentieux n'avait pas voulu épater la galerie avec ses talents pour le snowboard ! »

« Non, vous ne seriez pas là si une certaine anthropologue judiciaire obstinée n'avait pas essayé d'imiter mes mouvements ! »

Temperance se tourna vers Angela. « Comme je l'ai dit sans mon e-carte, tout est de la faute de Booth. On faisait du snowboard quand il a perdu l'équilibre et est tombé sur moi. »

« Je n'ai perdu l'équilibre qu'après votre tentative de saut et votre atterrissage dans mes jambes. » contra Booth.

« Ce n'est pas de ma faute si vous avez été assez stupide pour vous mettre dans mon chemin ! »

« Hey ! Qui vous a porté, vous et votre jambe cassée jusqu'à la cabane, hmmm ? Avec un bras fracturé, devrais-je préciser ! »

Temperance roula des yeux alors que Booth montrait le plâtre recouvrant son avant-bras, le bras qu'il cachait sous sa veste. « Je ne vous ai pas demandé de me ramener, Booth. »

« Qu'est-ce que j'étais censé faire d'autre ? Vous laisser là mourir de froid ? J'essaierai de m'en souvenir la prochaine fois que vous vous tordrez de douleur dans la neige avec une jambe cassée. »

Elle roula à nouveau les yeux. « Les tendances des mâles alpha... »

Booth se pinça l'aile du nez dans une vaine tentative de retrouver son calme. « Angela, vous avez un marqueur noir dans le coin ? » L'artiste lui tendit celui qui se trouvait dans la poche de sa blouse. Il fit sauter le bouchon et s'agenouilla devant la jambe de Temperance.

« Booth, qu'est-ce que vous faites ? »

« Je signe votre plâtre, répondit-il, concentré sur le message qu'il écrivait sur la surface blanche. C'est quelque chose de normal que les gens font quand un ami a un membre cassé. Voilà, c'est fait. » Il rendit le marqueur à Angela et commença à prendre le chemin de la sortie, mais pas avant d'avoir chassé une mèche de cheveux auburn de son visage et de lui avoir murmuré « On se voit plus tard, Bones. »

Juste après que les portes en verre se soient refermées sur la silhouette de Booth, Temperance se pencha pour lire ce qu'il avait noté.

**La prochaine fois on va dans un endroit ensoleillé :-)**

« Quand ma jambe sera guérie ! » s'exclama-t-elle, tentant d'empêcher un sourire idiot d'apparaître sur son visage. _Bien que ce soit une perspective agréable..._

_Bzzz bouh zzooouh! Review, je veux un review, un ptit review!_


End file.
